


Indifferent

by Amethystfairy1



Series: Amethyst's ABO Universe {With Friends!}! [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Aomine Daiki, Alpha Midorima Shintarou, Alpha Momoi Satsuki, Alpha Murasakibara Atsushi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Akashi Seijuurou, Omega Kise Ryouta, Omega Kuroko Tetsuya, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystfairy1/pseuds/Amethystfairy1
Summary: The Teiko former team gets together for a reunion at Kuroko's house, and while waiting for their captain to arrive, conversation swings to what Akashi's secondary could possibly be. After all, the boy had worn null patches for as long as anyone remembered, and by now he didn't even bother hiding the fact that he wore them. He hid from them, and they all knew it. Alpha, beta, or omega, though everyone has their own opinions, after he is revealed, will he find a way to be the emperor he always has been? Or will the revelation change something about Akashi Seijuurou that no one thought could be changed?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little oneshot I wanted to do, since my ongoing stories are giving me some serious struggles. I love Omegaverse and I write for it a lot in the Haikyuu fandom, so I figured I'd just extend my reach a bit, y'know? Anyway, please enjoy!

“I’m telling you, there is no way he is a beta. The guy’s way to intense!” Aomine vehemently argued his point against Kise.

The duo was accompanied by the entire Generation of Miracles, save one, as well as Momoi and, naturally, Kuroko. They were all crowded around a table in Maji, with everyone giving them strange looks.

Well, Midorima had been delivered by Takao, who’d been forced to bribe him with todays lucky object in order to get him into the bike carriage. 

The point guard had then merrily pedaled off after wishing everyone a good day. Seeing this happen was perhaps the reason why many of the employees were keeping an eye on the group at the large corner table. It could also have to do with how Murusakibara had come in, then promptly whacked his head on the enclave over the countertops, which was nearly seven feet high.

The purple haired giant was _also_ nearly seven feet high, so it wasn’t hard for him to manage smacking his forehead off it before he could order. Momoi had threatened burning all of Aomine’s magazines, so that was why he was here. Kise had encouraged the get together, and when Kuroko had been told, he’d been all to happy to volunteer his home for everyone to stay for the next three days. It had been close to six months since their last get together for Kuroko’s birthday, and everyone _(read: Momoi and Kise)_ had agreed they should do another during summer. 

So here they were, at the meeting point organized for the weekend. By some miracle, perhaps since they _were_ miracles, Kuroko’s parents were possibly the most chill people on the planet, must be where Tetsuya got it from. As such they were heading off for a weekend together, and giving the group free range of the house. 

Naturally the house would likely only be used for sleeping after spending all day on the basketball court, but all the same it would be a fun weekend for all.

It was Friday morning, and the group were waiting for everyone to arrive at the restaurant Kuroko so often frequented. 

Currently the only missing member was Akashi, so naturally, since he wasn’t here, topic of the conversation had shifted to him.

“Why are we arguing over this again? We’ve been doing this ever since he came to practice wearing null patches in middle school.” Murusakibara muttered before draining his fourth vanilla milkshake.  
“These _are_ pretty good, Kuro-chin.” He commented down to the blue haired boy sitting next to him.

Kuroko gave an affirmative hum as he was to busy sucking on his own straw, cheeks puffing like a chipmunk.

“Oy, Tetsu, don’t drink so fast, you’ll get a brain freeze.” Aomine warned.

Kuroko swallowed the milkshake in his mouth and nodded.

“I appreciate the concern, Aomine-kun.” He said.

Kise laughed. “Geez, have you seen the way everyones giving us looks, Kurokochii?”

Ryouta was the only other omega around the table, Kuroko being the second. Sure enough, with three alphas surrounding them, it was obviously strange for such an oddball group to be together.

Not to mention their rainbow of hair and eye colors and ridiculous amounts of height, but still.

Aomine rolled his eyes. “You just had to bring that up.” He muttered.

“Hey, I’m the not the one who fell in love with this.” Kise pointed to his face with a charming wink.

Aomine scoffed. “You’re the one who asked me, idiot.”

The blonde seemed to remember this, then went straight back to the previous conversation, knowing the whole ‘who fell in love with who’ discussion was one he would not win.

Mostly because he’d been crushing on Aomine long before he ever got the courage to ask him for consideration.

 _“Anyway!”_ Momoi clapped her hands to refocus everyone.

“Seriously, though, how does Seiju do it?” Daiki grumbled. 

“Do what?” Kuroko asked, looking curious.

“Hide his secondary! We’ve known the guy for years, shared buses, cars, bikes, locker rooms, shirts, jackets, wagons, sleds...”

Murusakibara hummed. “That was a terrible idea...” He murmured, recalling how they’d all gone sledding when it had snowed in the winter. He’d ended up on top of Kuroko, with Akashi sprawled across his back, Aomine headfirst in a snowdrift, and Ryouta having landed with his face plunged into Momoi’s chest.

Needless to say Aomine wailed him out, but then, this had been before they were courting.

Satsuki sighed. “It certainly was.” She gave Kise a side glare.

The blonde threw his hands up. “Momentum after flying down a hill crammed onto a four person sled with seven people is not my fault!” 

Kuroko spoke up. “I realize that we are bored while waiting for Akashi-kun to arrive, so if I could add my opinion. What if Akashi-kun isn’t an alpha or a beta like you all have been so dead set on?”

Everyone went silent for a moment, though they were unaware of a scarlet haired newcomer who’d only just walked into the restaurant. 

“Are you kidding me?” Momoi gasped.

“Have you even _met_ Aka-chin?” Murusakibara said pointedly.

“The guy is terrifying! He’s brought literally dozens upon dozens of alphas to their knees, there is no way he’s an omega.” Aomine exclaimed.

Kuroko frowned. “I do not think simply his mannerisms pertain to him not being an omega, though.”  
Kise shrugged. “I know being atypical isn’t a bad thing, but Kurokochii, be serious for a moment here. Akashichii never drops his gaze when he’s addressed by any other alpha. Not to mention he’s so strong willed and dead set on things his way. Also no matter how big his opponent is he never backs off. That just doesn’t seem possible for someone who’s hard wired to submit.”

“So says you, the one who’s gunning to defeat Kagami next year one on one.” Aomine replied. 

Ryouta squawked. “I will! I promised all my senpai from last year that I would!”

Kuroko frowned. “Well Kagami and I promised Kiyoshi-senpai that we would protect the team’s title. I’m afraid you’ll be disappointed, Kise-kun.”  
“Kurokochii just you watch, we’ll take you down!” 

“Seems like interesting conversation.” 

It was no surprise that everyone at the table gave varying degrees of shocked screams, save for Kuroko, who merely spoke.  
“There you are, Akashi-kun. We were starting to worry.”

Akashi cocked his head to the side slightly and gave what could be decoded as a sheepish expression for him.

“I managed to get myself lost, but I still made it.” He said as he none to gently squeezed his way into the booth next to Kise, dropping his blue and white bag under the table, where it joined everyone else’s overnight sports bags.

Conversation spun between basketball, old stories from Teiko, new stories from their individual high school teams, and teasing banter that flew back and forth.

It was no surprise that after eating they ended up at the street ball court, managing to draw a small crowd with their three on three games. 

“We won, we won!” Kise exclaimed, clapping his hands and grinning cheekily as Aomine openly glared at the three of them.

Akashi rolled his eyes as he sat down on the bench to change his shoes, seeing as they’d been alternatively playing, breaking, arguing, and at one point having to make a snack run since Murusakibara was going through withdraws and had already chewed threw his entire trips supply. 

“Ryouta, I don’t see why you have to be so excited about it.”

“Because they’re all alphas, so me and Kurokochii get to rub it in their faces extra!” 

Everyone looked to Akashi at this comment, waiting with baited breath.

This would be a perfect situation for Akashi to let something slip about his secondary.

“Well, I’m glad you two are able to gloat, enjoy it. I won’t be letting you win when I’m on the opposing team tomorrow.” He replied before straightening from how he’d stooped in order to lace up his shoes.

Standing up, he slung his sports bag over his shoulder, unaware of how disappointed everyone looked.

“Are we leaving for Tetsuya’s house now?” He asked.

“We may as well, nothing better to do.” Midorima mumbled, pushing up his glasses.  
“Guys, guess what I brought!” Momoi sang, producing a massively thick book filled with plastic covered pages.

On the front was inscribed in black sharpie. 

“Teiko photo book? You made a photo book!?” Kise demanded.  
“Yup!” She flipped to the very last few pages.

“I even added some of our new pictures!” She exclaimed, pointing out the different images of their high school selves slipped into the pages.

“Sounds like fodder for a lot of embarrassing stories.” Midorima muttered stiffly.

“My house isn’t that far...” Aomine considered.

“Aka-chin, how much do you have on you for a hotel room?” Murusakibara asked flatly.

Akashi had a smile tugging at his lips as he reached into his back pocket.

“Well I’d have to check my wallet...” He began.

Momoi pouted. “None of you are going anywhere.” She insisted, pointing around her at all of the different boys.

Sure enough, they spent the night in a food fight, struggling amongst the people who knew how to cook, unsurprisingly Akashi was as good at cooking as he was at everything else, and looking at old pictures. They were swapping stories late into the night, so eventually when Momoi figured it was about time to go to sleep, Murusakibara was already wiped out on the couch. 

“Big guy got tuckered out, huh?” Kise chuckled.

“Well, I’m heading to the guest room, let’s go.” Aomine shook the purple haired boy awake. He only managed to rouse enough to be forcefully shoved up the stairs towards the guest room he was sharing with Aomine. Momoi was taking the living room with Kise, while Akashi was taking a pallet in Kuroko’s room.

After wishing everyone a good night, the blue haired omega fell asleep with ease. 

It wasn’t until the dim hours of pitch black early morning that he awoke to the creak of a footstep on the ground.

Opening his eyes without moving, he managed to make out a silhouette moving with the attempt of being silent across the room.

_Akashi-kun must need something out of his bag._

Kuroko resolved before closing his eyes again, almost drifting away when he heard Akashi mutter something under his breath.

“...no way, I packed them, I’m sure...” 

Frowning, Kuroko listened to Akashi rustling around in his bag for the next close to ten minutes, before he eventually couldn’t restrain his curiosity anymore.

Yawning, he propped himself up on an elbow and spoke into the darkness.

“Akashi-kun, is something wrong?” He asked, his voice slightly cracked with sleep still.

Now, Kuroko had known Akashi Seijuurou for a number of years now, but he could never once recall seeing him anything close to scared or upset. Minor upsets, such as annoying teammates or stolen tee shirts, were one thing. All they ever managed was making Akashi look a bit exasperated, with a slight slouch of the shoulders as if to say ‘seriously?’. 

Though, legitimately angry he’d never really seen, although with someone like Seijuurou it was impossible to tell if he were actually pissed off or only mildly annoyed. His face could very well bear the same expression for both.

But now, when Kuroko leaned over and clicked on his bedside lamp, he saw the scarlet haired boy trying to wipe off the remains of what had been an extremely panicked expression.

Now whatever was missing that made this emperor of the court make an expression like _that_ was something Tetsuya was quickly becoming curious of.

Frown deepening, Kuroko pulled back his blanket and swung his legs over the edge of his bed.

“Is everything ok?” He asked.

Akashi seemed to freeze for a moment before Kuroko recognized what was in his hand. A box of null patches, half full, more than enough to last the rest of the month, much less the next two days. 

Trying not to be to obvious, the teal haired phantom sixth man scented the air, only to discover that, yes, Akashi was still wearing patches. 

If it wasn’t missing patches that was causing him to panic, then what exactly was it?

It seemed that Akashi had finally made up his mind on saying something, because his voice reached across the room.

“Tetsuya...can I ask a favor?” 

Now considering they weren’t on a basketball court, this was a very strange phrase to hear escaping this boys mouth.

“Of course.” Kuroko answered without skipping a beat.

The host of this gathering didn’t miss the way Akashi’s eyes flitted to the side awkwardly, clearly not wanting to be in this situation.

“Can I borrow some heat suppressants?”  

Though Tetsuya’s mind was instantly set awash with questions, shocked and at the same time slightly smug that he’d been right, he stood without missing a beat.

“Of course, I have some in the bathroom. I will go get them.”  
The walk to and from the bathroom took less then a minute. By the time he returned the redhead had taken a seat on the edge of his bed. The blue eyed boy offered the bottle to his former captain, who took it, cracked it open, and took three of the pills.

_He didn’t need to read the label, that means he’s clearly used them before._

Kuroko thought. Finally, though, the Seirin player couldn’t take it anymore.

“Akashi-kun...why did you hide it?”

Red eyes glided to the side to eye him, though they’d mostly gone back to their usual iced over calm, at this close proximity Kuroko could pick out the worry.

“I do not like to appear weak.”  
Kuroko raised an eyebrow. “Being an omega makes you weak? I can’t help but take offense to that, Akashi-kun.”  
Akashi gusted a slightly quickened breath from his mouth as he put up his hand.

“No, that is the wrong way too...thank you for the suppressants. I was sure I packed my own but, it appears they must have escaped me at some point while I was in a hurry to leave. I was...when I presented in middle school I had already become captain of the team. After how hard I had worked, I did not want to be displaced from the team.”

Kuroko looked deeply concerned. “What do you mean displaced? Kise-kun and I both presented in middle school as well, and both of us played first string.”  
Akashi yet again seemed a bit lost.

“My father was very against my presentation as an omega, as if I could control such a thing. After that, as a younger version of myself, I found that  I was...scared...that you all would think differently of me as an omega. So I simply hid it. I knew you all wanted to ask me about it, but I also knew that it was highly unlikely that anyone would confront me directly. I suppose in hindsight it was a childish decision, I should have known no one would really care if I were omega, beta, or alpha. I just didn’t know. For me, not knowing is likely the scariest thing I could experience.”

Humming, Kuroko could understand that. For someone who was always certain in their course of action, not knowing what to do was probably one of the most terrifying eventualities that could ever happen.

“I understand that, Akashi-kun, but don’t you suppose it’s about time you trust us? After all that has happened, you have to admit certain thinkings of yours have been proven wrong before.”  
The redhead gave the slightly exasperated expression that Kuroko could remember previously believing to be the most upset face Akashi was capable of.

“Perhaps you are right. Still, I wish to give it more thought. You will not tell the others, right?” 

Kuroko shook his head. “Of course not. It is your secret to tell. Not mine. However, if you need anything...”

Akashi waved his hand as he stood up to return to his pallet roll on the floor.

“Thank you.” He cut him off.

Kuroko recognized this was about as much emotional conversation as Akashi was willing to deal with at the moment, so he gave in.

The next morning, Kuroko managed only a few sideways glances at the redhead while they were practically in a massive fist fight in the Kuroko households relatively small kitchen. 

“Daiki, to not even touch anything!” Satsuki ordered as she wrangled the tall alpha out of the kitchen.

“Why?” He demanded over his shoulder as he was all but sent to the floor with a shove to the small of his back.

“Because you can’t cook worth a crap, that’s why.” Satsuki replied in a deceivingly sweet voice. 

“Like you can talk! Even Murusakibara is scared of your cooking!”

Speaking of Murusakibara, he was asleep on the counter, but he was so bent over on top of it that he was taking up half the kitchen nook.

Kise found no problems in using him as an armrest while Akashi appeared to be some sort of master chef flipping everyones omelets at the perfect time.

“How are you so good at everything?” Kise whined.

Akashi looked over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow.

“I am always right and everything I say is correct. I am absolute. Why would that not span into cooking? Get plates.” He then ordered.

Kise rolled his eyes but stood up to collect the requested dinnerware anyway.

As they were eating, Kuroko shot a sideways glance at Akashi, and saw that he was fiddling with his fork, clearly in thought.

Kuroko took a breath, intend on asking if something was wrong, but before he could, the redhead spoke up.

“I couldn’t help but notice, when I arrived yesterday.”

He glanced around the table with a raised eyebrow.

“You all didn’t happen to have been discussing my secondary, did you?”

Everyone froze awkwardly.

“That’s correct.” Kuroko said, a secret smile on his face, knowing where this was going.

If Seijuurou were going to reveal himself, he was going to have a bit of fun with it.

“W-W’Well Sei-kun! We were, but I mean it’s not like we were super crazy about it it’s only a recent thing...”

Akashi scoffed. “You’ve been arguing about it since middle school, ever since I came to practice with patches on.”

They all looked at each other guiltily.

“I suppose I may as well set some arguments at ease...”

He looked over to Aomine, Midorima, and Murusakibara.

“I’m afraid that you got beaten by _three_ omegas yesterday.”

The three alphas mouths fell open and Momoi squeaked. Kise let out a startled.

“What!? Really, Akashichii!?” 

Akashi looked surprised. “Why would I make up something like this?”

Silent tears started streaming down the poor blondes face.

“This is so awesome...all this time you’ve been showing up alphas and you’re an omega...so cool...”

Akashi looked at him like he was a complete loon.

“I don’t really see how that’s cool, but I suppose I appreciate the compliment...” He said unsurely.

Kuroko spoke up just then.

“I believe there is a large sum of money everyone here except Akashi-kun owes me, I can be paid in installments.”

“What!?”

“No way, you weren’t keeping track, were you!?” 

“C’mon, Kurokochii!” 

“I’m broke already, Kuro-chin, how will I pay for snacks?” 

Kuroko gave a apathetic shrug.

Everyone groaned.

Akashi looked to the side at Kuroko.

“You’re the only one who thought I was an omega?”

He asked, looking mildly impressed.

Kuroko nodded. “Everyone else thought you were way too scary.”

Akashi frowned, seeming slightly put out.

“I’m not _that_ bad am I?” 

A small panic erupted. 

“Of course not! I mean, if you didn’t wear null patches, I’m sure you’d have gotten tons of courtship offers by now!” Momoi exclaimed, waving her arms. 

“Erm...” 

The other four didn’t seem very convinced.

“ _RIGHT?”_ She rounded on them.

“O-Of course! Most definitely!” Midorima stuttered, hastily fidgeting with the bridge of his glasses.

Akashi rolled his eyes. “That’s not really what I was concerned about, but thank you anyway.” 

Kise jumped up from the table. “We’re burning daylight! Let’s get to the court! Now we can finally officially say, we’re playing alphas versus omegas!”

Akashi stood up. “Doesn’t matter the biology of it, I will always win.”

Kuroko hummed. “It doesn’t matter what you are, you’ll still be the emperor, is that right?”

Akashi’s left eye flashed dangerous.

“Obviously.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know in the comments if you have any suggestions for continuations of this, or for anything else Omegaverse to do in the Kuroko fandom! Thanks yet again for reading!


End file.
